


Dave: Sort of Miss Your Bro but Hate Him at The Same Time

by bxymax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Avoidance, Comfort, Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sad Dave, concerned Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxymax/pseuds/bxymax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proper brotherly interactions ensue.<br/>(Alternatively titled: Dirk: Console Ectobrother)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave: Sort of Miss Your Bro but Hate Him at The Same Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rlly quick short ass lame story i wanted to do about dave and bro and just fuck bro is so mean to dave and that makes me so sad

It had been months since the game had ended and the new Universe had been created, everything was slowly going back to normal, despite the fact that not everyone was there.

Dave and Dirk had made the decision to move in together and to get to know each other a lot better, Dirk had thought about moving in with Jake seeing as they had talked stuff out and were slowly starting to get closer again, but Jake was staying with Jane and Roxy and Calliope. Quite soon, Dirk realised that staying with Dave was a pretty good idea and that there were lots of things he didn't really know about the kid; Dirk had discovered that Dave liked photography, and that he ate cold pizza for breakfast on Wednesdays and he couldn't stand being in the room when there was My Little Pony playing on the television. But there were some things that Dirk had discovered that made him upset, like how Dave couldn't sleep without a night light, or how he flinched when Dirk went near him. On several occasions, Dirk had to remind himself that it wasn't his fault that Dave was so scared of him. It was Bro's fault, although he was Bro... but he wasn't and didn't intend to be.

It was three o'clock in the morning when Dirk got back seeing Jake, Roxy and Jane, for whatever reason, all of the lights were still on in the apartment. It was eerily quiet and it almost felt ominous, but Dirk knew that Dave was in the house because his shoes were at the door and so was his bag. Dirk flung his hoodie onto the couch and went to investigate. "Dave?" He called out, walking through the kitchen and over to the hall.

"Yeah, what do you want B-Dirk?" Dave called back, his voice cracking. Dave sounded hollow, he sounded like a small little boy who was lost. 

Dirk knocked on the door before opening it to see Dave huddled in the corner of his bed, crying. The shades were gone, his hair was a mess almost as if he'd been tugging at it and he was nursing his fists as though he'd hurt them in some way, running his thumbs over his knuckles with jagged motion.

Dirk approached Dave slowly, stopping every so often until he came to the edge of the bed. He sat down gingerly beside Dave.

"Dave, what's going on?" Dirk asked gently, taking off his shades.

Dave glanced up at Dirk with watery eyes and a red face. "Dirk, don't h-hate me... but," Dave inhaled sharply, his hands curling around his elbows, "you still remind me of Bro and that scares me a lot. You scare me, Dirk." 

Dirk bit his lip, looking away for a moment before looking back and Dave. "I'm sorry Dave, I can't help looking like him, I'm so sorry. And I'm so sorry for all of the things he did to you; I would more than happily raise you differently than he did, okay?" Dirk spoke gently, using kind words and being very very careful. "I promise that I would never ever hurt you Dave."

Dave was shaking and hiccuping, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "I'm sorry Dirk, but... he hurt me and he made me weak and I feel like a terrible Strider, and I'm so confused because you're nothing like him at all! I used to idolize Bro, I fucking loved him. I miss him because... because back then, nobody was dead and there wasn't a game and all I had to deal with was a little fucking beat around and a shove." Dave scooted closer to Dirk so they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. "I don't blame you for what that asshole did, but you look like him and you act like him and it's real' fucking unnerving."

Dirk wrapped his arm around Dave's shoulders and pulled him closer, he sighed as he felt the 'thump!' of Dave's head hitting his shoulder. "I promise you that I'll never lay a hand on you, in a bad way, I promise Dave. Although we haven't known eachother for awfully long, I regard you as a younger sibling." Dirk talked to Dave in a quiet, non threatening voice. He felt so distraught; Dave, his big-little brother was scared of him. Scared, not intimidated, scared, because some asshole decided that when Dave could walk he would be given a sword and terrorized until he couldn't sleep.

"Thank you Dirk." Dave mumbled, trying not to get snot on Dirk's shirt. "God, I'm such a fucking pussy." He groaned, but still inching closer to Dirk.

Dirk chuckled and smiled down at Dave. "Get some sleep, man. I'll stay with you if you want?" 

"Yeah Dirk, that'll be cool."


End file.
